I Miss You, I Miss You Tsuna
by Z3R0S3V3N
Summary: TYL!8027. Yamamoto wrote a letter on how miss his boss. Don't judge a story by its summary. AU


Dear Tsuna,

Tsuna, I miss you. I miss you so much that I'm shaking as I'm writing this to you. I doubt that you're gonna read this anyway, right? Why would you want to spend a second on a baseball freak like me right?

Hey Tsuna, the more I think about you, I feel as though you're drifting away from me. You're drifting far far away from me Tsuna. Right as of now, I'm sitting in my office looking at the picture we once took together. We were so happy back then remember? The kiss we shared, the long embrace on the couch, the arms we link. Why Tsuna? Tsuna, it's raining right now. Looks like the sky is crying for me too huh?

Tsuna, I don't care if it's a lie. I don't care if you don't mean it. Just once. Just once do I want to hear that sweet voice of yours saying that you love me. Just like that day you told me you love me._I love you Yamamoto.. _That one phrase brightens up my world Tsuna.

Tsuna, do you realize what day it is tomorrow? It's okay if you don't. I'll tell you Tsuna. Tomorrow is our anniversary Tsuna. Tsuna, if we're still together, I wonder how would we spend it together? I don't mind staying inside the mansion watching horror movie like the last time. Yeah I know, paperwork is being a drag. It's tough being a mafia boss huh? I don't mind though Tsuna.

Remember how happy you were once you finish signing the last paper of the day? Immediately you took off your formal attire and change into a simple shirt before running to the 'movie room' with Paranormal Activity 3 in your hands. Haha! I knew how scared you were and how much you hate that movie but you did for my sake just because I told you that I was planning to watch it by myself during my day off. Tsuna, just having you by my side is more than enough. Tsuna, do you still remember how hard you cling on to me throughout the movie? I'm glad Tsuna; I'm glad that it's you.

Now, by myself I wonder how I would spend our anniversary. Tsuna, I realized that I can't really do anything right without you here with me or by my side. I'm just as pathetic as when I fracture my arm back when we were in Nami-chuu.

Hey Tsuna, I bet you don't even remember about us anymore right? I'm definitely sure that you've forgotten all about us. Why Tsuna? Am I that worthless Tsuna? I really love you Tsuna. I really do.

Are you having fun with her today? Yeah, I'm sure you do. After all you like her since middle school right? The whole school knows about it you know? Back then, they called you guys the _dense-and-denser_ couple. Tsuna, how I wish I could tell you that I'm happy for you guys. But the truth is I'm not Tsuna. I'm not happy that you guys are going out together. Can you not see my heart breaking Tsuna? Of course not. You're too busy enjoying yourself with her to really see how hurt I really was.

Did you show it to her? The smile that I told you how much I really love them. The smile that brought me into the light. Did you? Gosh Tsuna, I'm really breaking apart here. Can't you see that? Tsuna, don't you know how big of an impact you had on me? You're my everything Tsuna. Now and forever. Remember that Tsuna.

Tsuna, it's raining heavily right now. It's just like how my heart is right now. My heart Tsuna, you've trampled and stepped on it Tsuna. Don't you care for them anymore? Tsuna, my heart yearns for you Tsuna. They need your warmth just like the good old times.

Remember the times when the rest of the family accused you of being bias towards me? Haha! Those were the days. The kindness that was solely reserve for me and me only. What happen then? I remember you once got angry at Lambo for drinking my last carton of milk and even sent him out in the middle of the night with Gokudera to get me another carton just because I feel like drinking it. The whole mansion was in shocked because you nearly went on a rampage. Hibari was even ready to fight you back then.

Up until today I still remember those comforting words you told me. Up until today I still hold by your words. It didn't matter if it's a lie. If it's Tsuna, even a thousand lies, to me it's a thousand truths. I will and forever believe in you Tsuna.

Oh, how I wish I could tell the world you're mine. Sadly, you're not mine anymore Tsuna. Even you're not with me, even though you're not mine, you're the one for me, Tsuna. I just can't help it.

Tsuna, I miss you. I miss you so much Tsuna. By now I realized that each time I write your name down on this tears filled paper, I feel as though I lost a part of my heart.

Tsuna, is there a way to return to the past? Is there a way that we could go back to the way we were? If there is a way to return to the past, I would try in every way to stop this from happening. Tsuna, it's okay if you couldn't date me in public like before. I'm willing to be your second. I don't mind hiding in the dark if it means I get to be with you, Tsuna. I promise I won't tell her. If I do, I'll cross my own heart and hope that I'll die. I won't Tsuna! I'm fine living off with a bit of your love. As long as the love is from you, Tsuna, I don't mind how far the length I have to go through just to get them.

I know now that my love won't reach you now. I feel that my heart and my feelings are being thrown into the rubbish chute like how you dispose waste candy wrapper without a care. You used to treat them with care. You treat them as though they were fragile. You handle them better than how you handled Haru's and Gokudera's daughter. Then why would you throw them away now?

Tsuna, I've been dying to see you. Then again I realized that it won't happen. It hurts. The more I think about Tsuna, the more I feel the hurt inside of my heart. Ne, even if it's a lie, say that you love me Tsuna. Just this once like you did that day. _I love you Yamamoto.. _Just those 4 words are enough for me Tsuna.

I love you Tsuna. I really do. I'm in love with you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. That is the truth, the whole truth, the entire truth. I wish I could tell you that each time I passes by your office or as I hand in my reports just like the old times but I can't the fact that you're with her now, I just can't. Instead, each time before I go to bed, I remind myself that I love you and how much I'm in love with you. That is how I have the dark circles underneath my eyes when you nonchalantly ask how the dark circles appeared. The reason is you, Tsuna. I spent hours at night thinking about you and the times we had together.

I feel like a child inside Tsuna. The mask that I put in front has slowly loosened. I tried playing it like an adult acting that I'm alright only to realize that I'm suffocating with tears behind the mask. I won't let you go Tsuna. I won't. Just like that, I'm behaving like a child who does not want to be separated from his/her favorite toy. There is one thing that I want. It's you.

Why must be her Tsuna? Clearly she doesn't know your favorite drink or your favorite ice-cream flavor. I know you more than her, more than anyone else. Tell me, Tsuna, why does it have to be her? Just feed me a lie Tsuna. As long it's you, I'll believe in that lie. I love you Tsuna. I'm in love with you. That's why I'll believe in whatever you say.

I miss you, I miss you so much I'm shaking. The more I think of you, the further you'll go away. I long for the day that we could just go back to the way we were Tsuna. I only know now that my love won't reach you. Even though I say that, I feel that my love for you grows stronger. Can a baseball freak like me wish for a chance to see you again?

Even if it's a lie, say that you love me once more like you did that day, _I love you Yamamto.. __Please__Tsuna, just this once._

I'll forever wait and love you Tsuna.

Love,

_Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Vongola Rain Guardian _

A/N: So… I guess that's the end. Do tell me what you think. I don't own KHR. If you guys like it, I'll do a sequel on how Tsuna's reaction to the letter. Thanks for reading. Rate and Review please! (:


End file.
